


Parallel Support

by Arisprite



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Maybe some hints at klance at the end, Post Season 3, Speculation, Spoilers, This explores what if something is wrong with Shiro, and Keith can tell, but honestly nothing more than the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisprite/pseuds/Arisprite
Summary: Lance didn't expect Keith to be knocking at his door, but he'd do his best to return the favor. But, this might be bigger than the two of them.





	Parallel Support

Lance thought it was Hunk that was knocking. 

“Come in,” he called. He was sprawled out on his bed, socked feet in the air, and looking through a picture book he’d gotten from Coran. It was close to lights out, and the castle would be quiet for the next eight vargas. Which Lance was convinced wasn’t long enough for any sane human, but that was the compromise between Shiro and Allura way back when, so. 

“Lance?” Said a voice that wasn’t Hunk’s. Lance looked over, startled to see Keith standing awkwardly in the middle of his floor, like he’d done to Keith a week ago. 

“Keith,” Lance said, surprise coloring his voice. He sat up onto his knees. “Hey, what’s up?” 

“Can I talk to you?” Man, Keith really looked uncomfortable, almost upset. Lance sat up fully, alarm pricking through him. 

“Yeah, man. Of course.” Lance wondered if he should offer him a seat, but Keith looked like he was about to start pacing. He stood up instead, parallel to him. “What’s wrong?” 

Keith glanced at the door, which had shut behind him automatically, and then back at Lance. 

“I’m worried about Shiro,” he said, and then words began to trip out of his mouth. “I was so happy we found him, but ever since he got here, he’s been… and I’m glad he’s back, I really am, but, what if-”

Lance planted his hand on Keith’s shoulder, and he tensed up, before meeting his eyes with large worried ones. 

“Keith, calm down. I’m not getting what you’re saying,” Lance said, and Keith took a breath. 

“I don’t know what I’m saying!” he snapped, sounding more overwhelmed than angry. “It doesn’t make any sense…But it’s like he’s a different person.” 

Lance was frowning heavily, thoughts rushing through his mind, trying to make sense of Keith’s ramblings, and what could be bothering him. 

“What, you think he’s brainwashed, or something?” 

“I don’t know!” Keith exploded, backing up from Lance, before freezing and looking at the door. The rooms weren’t soundproof, and Lance had heard the other’s nightmares from his bed, as he was sure they’d heard his on occasion. But no one came. Keith slumped, and spoke quieter. “I don’t know. All I know is, I look at him, and my gut screams _wrong_ , and I don’t know why. Has he seemed off at all to you?” 

“Well, I mean, he did just escape from captivity and almost certain death _again_ , so he might have an understandable reason to be acting a little different…” Lance crossed his arms, putting a knuckle to his lips. “Then again…” 

“What?” Keith asked. 

“Well,” Lance shrugged. “You’ve been doing a good job, you know. The leadership thing. Not everything, or every moment, but mostly, I’d say you’ve taken the reins just fine.” 

Keith went pink a little at the praise. “Thanks, but why-?” 

Lance cut him off. “And with Shiro on deck, and you flying Black, plus the fact that Shiro wanted you to lead in the first place…” 

He trailed off, trying to put his thoughts into words. Keith was looking at him intently. 

“All that’s true. And?” he said, impatiently. Lance waved his arms, giving up on getting his thoughts out coherently. 

“Well, he’s not being very nice to you. Supportive. I mean, if he’s still not 100%, and he wants you to still lead, then why’s he trying to take over all the time? He should be teaching you, but he’s… He’s stepping all over you, man. Undermining what you say, and we all listen because of habit, but it… it bugs me! And if you think he’s different too, acting out of character, then maybe there’s something to this.” 

Keith was staring at him, his face somewhere between touched, and I’m-not-sure-you’re-done. He spoke slowly. 

“So you’re saying… you believe me?” 

Lance nodded, the weird feelings he’d been shoving down solidifying now that he knew he wasn’t the only one. “Yes. Something’s definitely up. So, what are we gonna do?” 

“I don’t know. I thought I’d have to do a lot more convincing before we got to brainstorming.” 

Lance chuckled once, at Keith’s flat tone. Thing was, Lance _had_ been shoving away thoughts like this. If Keith, their resident master of instinct was concerned, well Lance was totally on board. 

“No, no, I’m with you. So, game plan. Do we have any proof?” 

“Proof of what?” Keith asked. 

“That he’s brainwashed, or in any other way not himself.” Lance held up a finger. “He’s not acting as expected towards you in regards to leadership. Anything else? How is he when you guys are just hanging out?” 

“We haven’t talked in awhile outside mission stuff.” 

Lance blinked. “What, you guys are like best bros!” 

Keith nodded emphatically. “He’s like a brother to me, but…” 

“He’s not acting like it.” Lance ticked up another finger. “Have you brought up any old history, or anything from your past? See what he remembers?” 

“I’ll try it.” Keith looked unhappy. Lance figured it must feel weird to be conspiring to quiz your best friend to see if there was something messed with in his brain. 

“Okay, we’ll see about his memories of before on Earth. I’ll ask him some mission stuff, see if he’s got that. What else?” 

Keith rubbed the back of his neck. “I don’t like this. He could just be adjusting, like you said. Maybe he’s having more memory problems, and flashbacks and stuff, just from trauma. We still don’t know what he went through while he was gone. Maybe he just needs support, and not- “ Keith waved his hands. “Not whatever we’re trying to do!” 

Lance put his hands out, calming. “Hey, it’s okay. If that’s the case, we’re not gonna hurt him. We just need to know. What does your gut tell you?” 

Keith didn’t hesitate, though it looked like he wished he could. 

“Something’s wrong.” 

“Okay. And maybe the something wrong is that Shiro needs more support than we’re giving him, so we’re going to be watching closer. That’s not hurting anyone. And if the other thing is right, well, we need to know that too. See what he remembers, try to connect with him again. Either way that’ll help.” 

Keith let out a hard breath, eyes falling to the ground. “There’s something else…” 

Lance frowned. “What is it?” Keith didn’t respond. “Okay, Keith-y boy, I’m going to need something more than that.” 

Keith lifted his eyes, and they were wide, worried and somehow haunted. When he spoke, his voice was hushed. 

“Sometimes I look at him, and it’s like… he’s not Shiro at all.” 

“What are you talking about?” Lance asked, and Keith pressed his hands to his eyes. 

“You’re going to think I’m crazy.” Lance got a grip on his wrists, and tugged Keith’s hands down, because he really was pressing too hard. 

“No, no I’m not. Tell me.” 

Keith swallowed, glanced around the room again, and then moved in closer to whisper. 

“He’s like someone made a copy, and almost everything is right, until you look closely and you can see the tiny changes. His hair, his eyes... “ Keith trembled once, and then took a step back, lips pressed firmly together. Lance stared, breath stalled in the wake of that horrific realization. 

“We’ve already met a copy of Shiro. Same but different. Could he be from a different universe?”

Keith shook his head, more in confusion than negation. “I don’t know. Or maybe Haggar… we don’t know what she can do.” 

Lance cupped his hand to his mouth, thinking hard. “If that’s possible, and we’ve seen some shit out here man, it very well could be, then what we have to figure out is… is this a deliberate infiltration, or is he being controlled?” 

Keith paled, like that hadn’t occurred to him. And likely, he’d barely allowed himself to have the thought. But, now that it had been brought up, Lance’s mind was flying in so many different directions. If this Shiro was wrong, and if he was a copy, or a clone or something like that, then there were two options - either he was as much a victim in this as they were, or he was lying to them deliberately. Either way was just as dangerous. 

“He could turn on us,” Keith breathed. Lance clenched shaking fingers into fists, and then sucked in a breath. 

“Whether he’s a clone or just brainwashed, he could be lying, or he could be like, just here lying in wait for Haggar to take control, or get information. Maybe he’s got a recording device, or a tracker. Either way, I don’t think we can keep this info back for very long. But, if he’s just… having trouble emotionally, it won’t be good if we go around accusing him of not being real…” 

Keith made a sudden sound, somewhere between a gasp and a retch. Lance looked at him in alarm, and he was pale and sick looking. 

“Lance, if this isn’t our Shiro, then he’s still out there, and we stopped looking, because we thought we had him back-” Keith gulped, and Lance was startled to see his eyes shimmer with tears. “He’s still lost, he’s still out there somewhere.” 

Lance put his hands out, on both Keith’s shoulders. “Hey, hey, calm down,” he said, “Take a breath, man. We still don’t know anything solid.” 

Keith breathed in once, and in moments was composed, save for a tight jaw and clenched fists that Lance was used to seeing. Briefly, he wondered how often Keith had hidden those flashes of emotion without anyone noticing. 

“You’re right. We need evidence. But like you said, we can’t take too long, in case… well, if there’s something big brewing, we don’t want to give Haggar the chance to use any advantage she might have. And if Shiro’s actually still out there...” 

“We’ll find him,” Lance said, trying to sound confident and encouraging, the way that Shiro so often had. “We’re going to find him.”

Keith nodded, obviously still shaken. “Okay. I’ll ask him what I can about the past, see what he remembers… see how he acts.” 

“I’ll keep an eye out too,” Lance said. “Meet back here tomorrow night at the same time, and we’ll see what we’ve noticed.” 

Keith nodded, more steady with a plan, though still looking agitated, and tense. Lance let out a breath, and stepped back as Keith turned towards the door. 

“And, Keith,” Lance said, in an echo of Keith calling him back. “It’s gonna be okay.” Keith didn’t look like he believed him, so Lance smirked and made finger guns at him. “You’ve got your cool ninja sharpshooter right hand man at your side.” 

Keith, despite still looking pale and sad, broke into a soft, amused, smile. Just as Lance had hoped he would. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have been itching to write Voltron stuff since Season 3 came out, but I had to finish a contest fic first (if anyone knows Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, you can vote for my story in the Kurofai Olympics!). I posted that last night, so today I pounded this out. There may be more of this, or other missing moments and oneshots, and I also have a promised Voltron sequel to my story Dislocation, that I will begin working on this week! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this story, and please let me know what you think!


End file.
